icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Superior Roughriders
| owner = RoughRiders® Hockey Club | coach = Paul DePuydt | GM = Paul DePuydt | media = | affiliates = | name1 = Colorado Outlaws | dates1 = 2007-2009 | name2 = Boulder Junior Bison | dates2 = 2009-2014 | name3 = Colorado RoughRiders | dates3 = 2014-2015 | name4 = Superior RoughRiders | dates4 =2015-Present |thorne_cups = |conf_titles = |division_titles = }} The Superior Roughriders are a AAU-sanctioned Tier II Junior A ice hockey team based in Superior, Boulder County Colorado. The team plays in the Mountain Division of the Western States Hockey League at Boulder Valley Ice at Superior. The Superior RoughRiders are owned by the RoughRiders Hockey Club. Team history Under previous ownership, The RoughRiders were formerly known as the Colorado Outlaws from 2007–2009. The Colorado Outlaws played in Westminster, Colorado. From 2009–2014 the team were the Boulder Junior Bison playing out of Boulder Valley Ice in Superior, Colorado but will move to a new complex called Boulder Valley Ice & Indoor Sports starting with the 2015–16 season. On April 15, 2014 the RoughRiders® Hockey Club purcahsed the Jr. Bison and renamed the team the RoughRiders after their junior hockey team in the UHSL, the Cedar Rapids RoughRiders. . On June 9, 2015, the RoughRiders announced that in order to connect better with their community that the team would be known a the Superior RoughRiders. 2009–10 inaugural season The Boulder Junior Bison founded in 2009 came off its inaugural season after going 40-18-2 good for second place in the Division and winning the Midwest Conference. The Bison also qualified for the USA Hockey Tier 3 Junior A Nationals which was held in Marlborough, MA. The Bison moved 10 total players either up on call up or to NCAA. 2010–11 season In its sophomore year as a franchise, the Boulder Junior Bison franchise earned its second playoff berth in two seasons after finishing the regular season with a 33-12-3 record. During the first round of the WSHL Playoffs, the Bison swept the Texas Jr. Brahmas with victories in both games 1 and 2 (8-7 OT and 11-5). They were then eliminated from the cup chase in the Mid-Western Division Finals, losing the series 0-2 to division rival El Paso Rhinos. 11 players from this Bison roster have moved on to higher levels of hockey. Statistics Regular season records Playoff records Playoffs *2008 – Lost Midwest Division Semi-final :El Paso Rhinos defeated Colorado Outlaws 2-games-to-0 *2009 – Lost Midwest Division Semi-final :El Paso Rhinos defeated Colorado Outlaws 2-games-to-0 *2010 – Lost Thorne Cup Finals :Boulder Bison defeated Tulsa Rampage 2-games-to-0 :Boulder Bison defeated El Paso Rhinos 2-games-to-1 :Phoenix Polar Bears defeated Boulder Bison 2-games-to-1 *2011 – Lost Mountain Divisional Final :Boulder Bison defeated Texas Jr. Brahmas 2-games-to-0 :El Paso Rhinos defeated Boulder Bison 2-games-to-0 *2012 – Lost Mountain Divisional Final :Boulder Bison defeated Cheyenne Stampede 2-games-to-0 :Idaho Jr. Steelheads defeated Boulder Bison 2-games-to-1 *2013 – Lost Mountain Divisional Final :Boulder Bison defeated Cheyenne Stampede 2-games-to-0 :El Paso Rhinos defeated Boulder Bison 2-games-to-0 *2014 – Lost Mountain Divisional Semi-final :Phoenix Knights defeated Boulder Bison 2-games-to-1 *2015 – Lost Mountain Divisional Quarterfinals :Salt Lake City Moose defeated Colorado RoughRiders 2-games-to-1 *2016 - Lost Mountain Division Semifinals :Superior RoughRiders defeated Salt Lake City Moose 2-games-to-1 :Colorado Jr. Eagles defeated Superior RoughRiders '' 2-games-to-0 :* 2017 - 'Lost Mountain Division Quarterfinals' '''Utah Outliers '''defeated ''Superior RoughRiders ''2-games-to-0 :* 2018 - 'Lost Mountain Division Semifinals' '''Superior Roughriders defeated Caspet Coyotes 2 games-to-none' '''Utah Outliers '''defeated ''Superior RoughRiders ''2-games-to-1 Alumni The Outlaws/Bison/RoughRiders have had a number of alumni move on to NCAA Division III, ACHA Division I and II, and higher levels of junior ice hockey, and professional ice hockey, including:http://www.jrbison.com/page/show/97412-alumni Professional *Derek Scanlon - Laredo Bucks (CHL),http://www.wshl.org/News/derekScalon.htm Troy Bruins (AAHL),http://www.troybruins.com/headlines.html Cape Cod Barons (FHL)http://fhl_barons.stats.pointstreak.com/teamroster.html?teamid=247881 *Dustin Simmons - pursuing professional options *Anthony Tesoriero - Cape Cod Barons (FHL)http://fhl_barons.stats.pointstreak.com/teamroster.html?teamid=247881 Junior Callups http://www.jrbison.com/page/show/138648-jr-bison-player-call-ups * Daniel Zawacki - North Bay Trappers (NOJHL), Bismarck Bobcats (NAHL) * Luc Neitenbach - K&A Wolverines (SIJHL), Corpus Christi IceRays (NAHL), Wisconsin Wilderness (SIJHL) * Joe Bueltel - K&A Wolverines (SIJHL), Dubuque Fighting Saints (USHL)+ * Jack Diamond - Corpus Christi IceRays (NAHL) * Matt Fraser - Midland Flyers (GMOJHL) * Keith Tessin - Wisconsin Wilderness (SIJHL) * Mathieu Laberge - North Bay Trappers (NOJHL) * Ryan Gauthier - Corpus Christi IceRays (NAHL), New Mexico Mustangs (NAHL) * Jamison Wicks - New Mexico Mustangs (NAHL) * Chance Creger - Corpus Christi IceRays (NAHL) * Jonathan Sdao - New England Huskies (EJHL) * Dylan Meier - New England Huskies (EJHL) * Andy Borunda - Göta/Traneberg (J20 Division 1 - Sweden) * Zane Sampson - Wisconsin Wilderness (SIJHL) + 2010-2011 Clark Cup Champion College *Jordan Roberts - Worcester State Lancers (DIII - NCAA) *Taylor Fant - Worcester State Lancers (DIII - NCAA) *Mark Owen - Worcester State Lancers (DIII - NCAA) *Hurley Kane - Worcester State Lancers (DIII - NCAA) *Steven Shaffroth - Milwaukee School of Engineering (DIII - NCAA) *Jamison Wicks - Augsburg Auggies (MIAC) *Jeremy Rolfe - Augsburg Auggies (MIAC) *Andris Sudmalis - Worcester State Lancers (DIII - NCAA) *Nick Sutton - Monroe Junior College (NCJAA) *Daniel Turgeon - Monroe Junior College (NCJAA) *Dan Sheehan - Metropolitan State College (DII - ACHA) *Mathieu Laberge - Milwaukee School of Engineering Raiders (DIII - NCAA) *Andrew Hefter - Arizona State University (DI - ACHA) *Tim Brey - Lindenwood University (D1-GPCIHL) Non-playing Alumni *Robert Dominski *Christopher Coyle *Jonathan Marston *Jean 'Timo' Provosty *Dante Ruscitti *Jordan Heffner *Max Meints Former Captains | "c" * Robert Dominski * Dustin Simmons * Anthony Cullen References External links * Official Team Website * Official League Website Category:Established in 2007 Category:Western States Hockey League team